


Hurt

by Rare_pair_princess



Series: Prompt Generator Fics (OiSuga) [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Fights, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_pair_princess/pseuds/Rare_pair_princess
Summary: Prompt: Character A watches Character B's headlights disapear
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Prompt Generator Fics (OiSuga) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043049
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> uneditted

Koushi was absolutely  _ fuming.  _ His fists were clenched at his sides so tightly that his knuckles were a pristine white. His eyes were hardened in a glare so heated that when he saw his reflection in the glass of the window, he didn’t even recognize himself. He was already giving himself a headache from how painfully furrowed his silver eyebrows were. 

“Fuck you,” he spat. It was really the only thing he could. There were so many angry, violent,  _ disappointed  _ emotions and thoughts coursing through him. He repeated the curse, louder, angrier. “Fuck you, you piece of  _ shit!  _ I can’t believe I ever thought you  _ loved me!  _ I can’t believe I ever thought you weren’t a selfish piece of  _ shit!” _

The little green anole they adopted together sat in its terrarium, perched on a stick Tooru found outside weeks ago. It blinked lazily, tongue swiping over it’s green lips, seemingly watching the fight.

Oikawa Tooru just sneered, marching closer, upper lip curled meanly. “And I can’t believe that you were so dumb as to think you could get away with treating me like that. Like I’d sit around, keeping the bed warm while you do whatever you want. Like you’re worth that. Like  _ I’m  _ worth that.”

They were in the living room of the apartment they shared, screaming and yelling at each other, like they’ve been doing for almost an hour now. Koushi’s throat hurt, his voice growing hoarse.

“YOU MAKE IT SEEM LIKE I WAS  _ CHEATING  _ ON YOU,” he shouted,  _ screamed,  _ stepping closer and tilting his head up so that he and Tooru’s faces were only a hair-width apart. His vocal cords protested harshly against his ever-raising voice, and heavy emotion made his voice crack.

Koushi would  _ never. Never, ever, ever.  _ He felt  _ insulted  _ that Tooru would think otherwise, doubt him in such a way.

Tooru scoffed, and turned away. He couldn’t see his face, but Koushi knew he was hiding red-rimmed eyes.

“Just fucking  _ leave,”  _ the brunette snarled, arms crossed. It felt like a stab to Koushi’s heart, but honestly, there was nothing else he’d like to do more. 

“Gladly,” He snarled right back, grabbing his coat, keys, wallet, and phone before storming out of that fucking apartment. He slammed the door shut as loudly as he could, but it didn’t relieve  _ any  _ of his anger.

He sniffed harshly, ignoring the hot tears blurring his vision as he stomped his way to his car. It was cold,  _ so  _ cold, and when he saw himself in his side-view mirror, he blamed his bright red nose and ugily blotchy cheeks on that.

He sat in the driver's seat slouched and unmoving, staring at the bricks of his and Tooru’s apartment building. They were barely visible, the streetlight in the parking lot’s light bulb had blown out years ago, and Koushi cried. 

Huge, body-shaking sobs racked his whole figure, and disgusting snot dripped from from his nose.

He was ugly, and empty, and angry, and he cried.

  
  


\---

  
  


Tooru wanted to scream. He wanted to rip this entire building apart, brick by brick, and burn every memory that it held. He wanted to shatter every picture scattered around the apartment, and punch hole after after hole after hole into it’s thin walls.

He thought that after Koushi  _ finally  _ pulled out of the parking lot and left, left Tooru alone and hopefully never came back again, he would feel better.

But he didn’t.

He just felt  _ empty. _

Even when Tooru wanted nothing to do with him, even when Tooru  _ hated  _ every fiber of his deceivingly pretty being, he still felt incomplete without him.

And that made Tooru so much angrier. Frustration made all of his thoughts choppy and heavy, made him feel like his body was filled with lead.

He was still standing in the middle of the living room, next to a deep purple stain from when Koushi thought that it’d be a good idea to plop on Tooru’s lap while he was holding a glass of wine, staring- glowering- at the window. He watched the headlights of Koushi’s stupid prius grow smaller and smaller until they disapeared, and that’s when he pivoted.

He pivoted, and smashed his fist into the drywood wall that separated the living room from the bedroom he Koushi shared.

Used to share.

Sharp white pain shot up from his knuckles all the way to his elbow, and he shouted, quickly pulling his hand away and cradling it against his chest.

It fucking hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Me to Shi-sama: at least I didn't KILL OIKAWA
> 
> Thoughts? Comments? Kudos? Maybe?<3


End file.
